Selfless and Love
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Dia adalah pria yang sangat baik, dan aku sangat mencintainya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu dengan jalannya takdir. NaruHina, oneshot.
**Selfless and Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present by**

Hiname Titania

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto.

 **Warnings**

NaruHina, hurt/comfort, friendship, oneshot, OOC etc.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Alunan musik _classic_ begitu indah mengiringi makan malamku bersama kekasihku—Uzumaki Naruto. Malam ini ia tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan formalnya yang rapih, satu hal yang bisa dikatakan langka mengingat Naruto adalah tipe orang yang berantakan jika berhubungan dengan penampilan. Namun khusus untuk malam ini, ia rela mengenakan setelan formal yang tidak senyaman baju _casual -_ nya demi membahagiakanku. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih sepertinya, Naruto adalah pria yang sangat baik , pria yang selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia.

Mata birunya memandangku, ia tengah bercerita tentang harinya, bagaimana tadi siang ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru—teman lamanya—yang ternyata sudah menikah dengan salah satu senior mereka ketika kuliah dulu. Lalu bagaimana tadi ia diomeli oleh bosnya karena datang terlambat ke kantor. Ia terus bercerita berusaha untuk tidak membuatku bosan. Sesekali aku menimpalinya atau membalas ceritanya dengan senyuman meyakinkannya bahwa aku mendengarkannya.

Salah satu tanganku dengan refleks menutup mulutku menahan suara tawaku ketika Naruto menceritakan sebuah banyolan tentang seekor Singa dengan seekor Kura-Kura yang akan bertarung, bagian yang paling lucu adalah ketika Sang Kura-Kura berkata pada Sang Singa. "Hey Singa sebelum kita bertarung, ikat dulu rambutmu itu!" dan Sang Singa membalasnya dengan berkata. "Kalau begitu kau harus simpan dulu tasmu itu!"

Suara tawa yang aku tutup dengan tanganku masih terdengar cukup keras di telingaku, Naruto memang selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa seperti sekarang sampai aku bisa merasakan sudut mataku yang berair karena tertawa.

Naruto sepertinya puas melihat reaksiku, bibirnya terkulum membentuk senyuman dan matanya memandangku. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri dan kembali tenang, tanganku mengiris _steak_ yang tersaji di depanku, lalu menyodorkan potongan _steak_ itu pada Naruto dengan garpuh. Ia tersenyum senang sebelum menerima suapanku.

"Hinata-chan, apa aku sudah bilang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Bilang apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Bahwa kamu terlihat begitu cantik malam ini," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang memuja.

Pipiku langsung memanas, kemudian aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping. Sifat pemaluku masih belum hilang, padahal aku dengan Naruto sudah berpacaran tiga tahun lebih. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke tiga, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan rayuan-rayuan Naruto. Namun anehnya, aku selalu bereaksi seperti gadis remaja jika sudah dipuji oleh Naruto.

Tawa kecil Naruto terdengar olehku. Aku langsung kembali menatapnya. Ingin selalu melihat wajahnya ketika tertawa karena hal itu selalu sukses membuatku terpana dan membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengizinkanku untuk melihat—yang bagiku—pemandangan paling luar biasa ini. Mata birunya yang menyipit dan juga bibirnya yang terbuka menampakan barisan-barisan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya._

Detik berikutnya aku telah mengeluarkan air mata, Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku bingung.

 _Jangan berhenti, teruslah tertawa…._

Tangannya yang besar menggenggam wajahku, lalu ibu jarinya menghapus air mata dari kedua mataku.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya lembut dengan nada khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. Kadang aku memang terlalu emosional.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku, lalu mencubit kecil ujung hidungku.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis," ucapnya pura-pura marah dengan wajah cemberutnya yang terlihat lucu sekali menempel di wajahnya.

" _Gomen_ , Naruto-kun." Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya yang cukup lama dianggurkannya.

Dalam hati aku berharap waktu berhenti detik ini juga dengan Naruto yang duduk di depanku, dengan Naruto yang terlihat bahagia saat bersamaku.

…

Udara dingin langsung menyapaku ketika aku keluar dari restauran bersama Naruto. Padahal, aku sudah mengenakan mantel juga syal tebal yang melilit di leherku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kedinginan. Musim dingin memang tidak terkalahkan meskipun kita sudah menggunakan baju berbahan wol kualitas terbaik sekali pun.

"Hinata-chan, mana penutup kepalamu?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh? A-Aku lupa membawanya, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku heran tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan penutup kepalaku. Padahal, Naruto sudah memakai penutup kepalanya sendiri dan juga sudah menutupi jas formalnya dengan mantel tebalnya yang berwarna coklat gelap.

Naruto terlihat marah, ia berjalan mendekat dan memperjelas perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup jauh antara aku dengannya. Mau tidak mau aku harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Lalu, aku melihatnya melepaskan penutup kepalanya dan segera memasangkannya di kepalaku.

"Pakai ini, aku tidak mau kamu sakit," ujarnya.

 _Perasaan ini…._

Hangat, aku bisa merasakan hatiku yang menghangat kala menyadari arti dari perbuatan dan perkataan Naruto. Dia memang pria yang sangat baik. Hampir saja air mata kembali keluar dari mataku.

Setelah memasangkan _bannie-_ nya di kepalaku, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiriku. Lalu, ia mulai berjalan bersamaku menembus musim dingin. Mata birunya memandang lurus ke depan, sedangkan mataku terfokus padanya.

Hilir angin yang menerpa, menyibakan beberapa helaian rambut pirangnya. Sekarang, wajahnya tampak serius, satu ekspresi yang jarang Naruto perlihatkan pada siapapun. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui di balik semua wajah ramahnya—yang sering membuat orang-orang berpikiran bahwa ia adalah pria bodoh—Naruto sebenarnya adalah sosok pria yang intelejen dan peka, tetapi ia memang lebih senang menutupinya. Pengetahuan akan hal ini selalu membuatku senang karena aku adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya.

Dari posisiku sekarang, mata biru Naruto tampak begitu indah terkena sinar lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan. Namun, keindahan itu hanya sebuah halusinasi semata. Pada nyatanya, mata biru Naruto itu tak menampakkan cahayanya, redup, dan sendu.

Orang awam mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku, gadis yang sudah lebih dari delapan tahun mengenalnya bisa tahu. Naruto sebenarnya tengah menderita.

Batinnya sedang tersiksa, tetapi dia selalu berusaha menutupi penderitaanya itu, _demi aku._ Ya, akulah penyebab semua kesakitannya saat ini, karena aku, dia—orang yang sangat kucintai—sangat menderita.

"Naruto-kun…" panggilku pelan, dia menoleh padaku dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan tanya, lalu aku segera menggeleng pelan, dia tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah anehku.

Selalu begitu, Naruto selalu menunjukan senyumannya padaku. Dalam hati aku selalu bertanya, "Mengapa?"

Dia sudah sangat menderita. Seharusnya dia bicara padaku. Bukan seharusnya aku yang bertindak karena aku tau _obat-_ nya,tapi untuk hari ini—hari yang sangat spesial ini—biarkan aku, untuk sekali ini saja menjadi egois untuk terakhir kalinya.

…

Musik _blues_ mengalun dengan indah, menemani pagiku yang tak secerah biasanya. Tanganku memegang segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula. Mataku menatap kucing kecil _persia_ -ku yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa dekat dengan tempat tidurku. Kucing bernama Amour itu adalah hadiah dari Naruto. Mataku kemudian beralih ke jendela di sampingku, hari ini kediaman keluargaku sudah tertutup salju sepenuhnya, pohon-pohon yang biasanya menunjukan warna hijaunya kini tertutup salju-salju.

 _Putih…_

Kubuka jendela kamarku. Hawa dingin yang menguar dari luar langsung bisa kurasakan. Kamarku jadi tak sehangat sebelumnya. Aku ulurkan salah satu tanganku ke luar jendela, salju-salju yang sedang turun mengenai telapak tanganku yang terbuka, aku segera menggenggam salju tesebut dengan erat.

Dingin dan lembut.

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto dan berbicara padanya, karena sekarang aku sudah membulatkan tekadku.

Aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi pecundang lagi.

…

Suara deritan engsel terdengar begitu aku membuka pintu _café_. Hawa di luar sangat dingin tetapi _café_ in terasa begitu hangat. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling _café_ , senyuman tak bisa kucegah terukir di sudut bibirku kala melihat Naruto yang sedang tertuduk sambil memainkan _gadget_ kesayangannya. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang bermain _game_ favoritnya.

"Naruto-kun," panggilku begitu aku sudah duduk di depannya. Dia tak menanggapiku sepertinya dia masih keasyikan dengan _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya sekarang.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, tak berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi. Namun aku masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mengingat setiap inci darinya dalam hening.

 _Bisakah aku memperhatikannya sedekat ini lagi?_

"HINATA!" serunya kaget begitu melihatku sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kau mengaggetkanku!"

Tawa tak bisa kucegah keluar dari mulutku. Reaksi kagetnya begitu lucu di mataku, tak ada satu hal pun yang aku benci darinya, apapun tentangnya aku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku tadi memanggilmu, tapi kamu terlalu asyik bermain dengan _game-_ mu itu."

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, Hinata," sesalnya wajahnya memelas karena rasa bersalah. Selalu begini, Naruto selalu meminta maaf padaku padahal tak ada yang perlu disesalkan.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa Naruto-kun. Kamu tak perlu minta maaf padaku, sungguh."

Tampaknya Naruto tak percaya dengan ucapanku, maka aku mengelus pelan salah satu tangannya berharap dia bisa melihat bahwa aku benar-benar tak apa-apa.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," sesalku padanya.

"Kamu ini, aku bahkan tak akan keberatan jika harus menunggumu sampai bertahun-tahun," ucapnya seraya mencubit kecil ujung hidungku dengan sayang.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hinata- _chan_ , mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada Naruto-kun."

"Memangnya kamu sudah makan?"

"Iya," anggukku pelan.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama kami tenggelam dalam keheningan, menikmati pemandangan-pemandangan di sekitar kami.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"A-Apakah ada yang ingin Naruto-kun katakan padaku?"

Mata safirnya melirikku sekilas kemudian menggeleng dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

 _Lagi-lagi kau berbohong..._

Aku menatapnya. Seandainya saja Naruto tahu, wajah seperti apa yang sedang dibuatnya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun," panggilku.

Sekarang dia menghadapku, menungguku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku menatapnya cukup lama. Sementara tanganku bergetar dengan hebatnya di atas pangkuanku, menahan segala gejolak di hatiku. Perkataan yang selanjutnya akan kukatakan sebenarnya bukanlah yang ingin kukeluarkan dari mulutku sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum semuanya menjadi penyesalan.

"K-Kita..." kataku masih ragu, Naruto menatapku. Lalu aku mengambil napasku dalam-dalam dan mengecangkan kepalan di tanganku.

"Kita putus saja."

Seketika suasana di sekitar terasa hening. Seolah-olah hanya ada aku dan Naruto saja. Aku bisa melihat kedua mata biru Naruto yang membesar karena tak percaya. Ingin sekali kukatakan pada Naruto bahwa aku juga tak percaya telah berhasil mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata!" ucapnya marah, matanya berkilat merah.

 _Sungguh Naruto, aku juga ingin sekali bercanda seandainya situasinya berbeda._

"Tidak, aku serius."

Kedua tangan _tan-_ nya memegang kepalanya seolah-olah dia masih berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kataku. Kemudian dia kembali menatapku, matanya memelas. Oh betapa saat itu juga aku ingin melarat semua perkataanku.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, Hinata? Kumohon apapun itu maafkan aku Hinata, kumohon."

 _Tidak ada yang salah darimu, selama ini kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban. Sekarang giliranku._

"Tidak ada yang salah darimu, Naruto-kun." Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. "Selama ini kau selalu membuatku bahagia, tidak ada satupun waktuku bersamamu yang aku sesali. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal dan dekat denganmu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatapku bingung. "Lantas mengapa kau ingin putus denganku, Hinata? Apa yang telah kulakuan?"

Aku menatapnya penuh kasih sebelum kemudian salah satu tanganku terulur untuk mengelus pipinya. "Karena aku tahu... _aku tahu_ Naruto-kun."

Matanya menatapku bingung, sampai akhirnya dia menatapku lurus-lurus saat itulah kesadaran menghantamnya. Seketika tubuhnya membujur kaku.

Di balik semua senyuman dan tawa yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku, sesungguhnya dia tidak benar-benar bahagia. Dia menutupinya demi aku.

Kukatakan sekali lagi, Naruto adalah pria yang sangat baik.

Hanya karena tidak ingin membuatku terluka, ia rela membuat dirinya sendiri menderita. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi korban dalam permainan takdir yang bahkan tidak seorang pun mampu mengendalikannya.

Siapa yang bisa mengedalikan hati? Tidak ada, hati memilih dengan sendirinya tanpa sepengetahuan kita.

Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan jika pada akhirnya hati memilih untuk berpaling?

Tidak ada, itu bukan kuasa kita.

Aku sudah lama tahu Naruto mencintai gadis lain.

Lalu, apakah dia mencampakanku untuk mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya itu?

Tidak, dia melakukan hal yang jarang orang-orang lain lakukan. Dia memutuskan untuk membuatku bahagia, mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri dengan bertahan denganku meski hatinya tertusuk-tusuk. Seperti sekarang, dia masih berusaha untuk bertahan karena dia tidak ingin menyakitiku. Dia tidak peduli dengan nasibnya sendiri, dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Selama ini aku telah bertindak egois dan memaksakan perasaanku pada Naruto. Membiarkan laki-laki yang baik itu menderita. Aku mengabaikan sinar bahagia yang selalu terpancar dari wajah Naruto setiap kali dia melihat gadis itu. Aku mengabaikan senyuman paling menakjubkannya setiap gadis itu berbicara padanya. Aku selalu berpikir seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin Naruto akan kembali padaku.

Betapa egoisnya aku. Ketika mengetahui semua itu, aku membiarkan dan menahannya.

Jika ada orang yang paling pantas bahagia di sini, dia adalah Naruto.

Seorang pria yang sangat baik, tidak pernah dia bertindak demi dirinya sendiri. Kebahagiaan orang lain selalu diutamakannya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiannya sendiri. Selama ini, dia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban.

Sekarang, dia harus tahu bahwa dia juga berhak bahagia.

Meskipun ini akan menyakitkanku, meskipun aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi untuk apa cintaku ini jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia?

Aku menyerah. Bukan aku yang dibutuhkannya.

Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum karena bahagia bukan karena terpaksa lagi, ingin melihat mata biru itu kembali memaparkan cahayanya yang mengkilau.

"Naruto-kun…" Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan bahagia apapun yang nantinya terjadi?"

"Hinata…"

"D-Diam… aku belum selesai bicara sekarang." Aku mengelus lembut rambut pirang halusnya dengan sayang. Aku tahu ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melakukan ini padanya. "Kau tidak boleh membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi, mulai sekarang kau harus peduli dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Tapi-!"

Aku menyentuh bibirnya dan menggeleng. Kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan bebisik pelan. "Yang kuinginkan hanya satu, melihatmu bahagia, Naruto."

Kedua bola mata Naruto berair—syarat dengan berbagai emosi. Kedua tangannya terangkat menggenggam kedua pipiku, kemudian dia menyatukan kedua kening kami.

"Hinata…" Mata safirnya menatap mata lavenderku yang juga menyiratkan berbagai emosi terutama rasa sayangku padanya. "Terima kasih."

Dia kemudian mengecup keningku dengan air matanya yang jatuh mengenai pipiku.

 _Tidak Naruto, akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau korbankan untukku._

Aku mengangguk pelan seraya mengeluarkan air mata bersamanya. Perpisahan memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Aku akan sangat merindukan Naruto.

Aku melepaskan momen kemesraan terkhir kami ini, kemudian menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Sekarang pergilah, pergilah dan ambil gadismu itu." Naruto menatapku dengan lembut. "Dan ingat Naruto-kun, berbahagialah."

Mulutnya merekah sangat lebar dan _ya Tuhan_ sinar di matanya yang selama ini selalu kutunggu-tunggu kini muncul memaparkan kemilaunya. Akhirnya… akhirnya dia menunjukkannya lagi padaku.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau juga Hinata berjanjilah untuk bahagia. HH"

Bibirku merekah sempurna. "Aku berjanji, Naruto-kun."

 _Karena aku sudah mendapatkannya di saat kau tersenyum, Naruto._

.

.

.

~Owari~

...

 **A/N** : Fanfic ini saya buat sebenarnya sudah lama, tapi baru sekarang bisa saya selesaikan. Inspirasi fanfic ini muncul ketika saya melihat chapter dimana Sakura memberikan Naruto CPR, saat itu saya kira NaruSaku akan menjadi canon. Sebagai seorang NaruHina shipper dan Hinata lovers saya sempat menangis, saya tidak siap dengan kemungkinan melihat Hinata patah hati. Tapi kemudian terciptalah scenario ini, dimana Hinata harus melepaskan cintanya untuk Naruto.

Saya yakin banyak dari kalian yang kecewa dengan akhir cerita fanfic ini, saya mengerti. Untuk itu saya minta maaf, tapi yang ingin saya sampaikan dalam cerita ini adalah bahwa cinta Hinata untuk Naruto itu tulus. Saya yakin seandainya Hinata patah hati pun dia akan rela karena yang Hinata inginkan adalah kebahagiaan Naruto.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu readers! ;)


End file.
